hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Drop Out
After the regression of the following years, dropping out once again means leaving a school or group for practical reasons, necessities, or disillusionment with the system from which the individual in question leaves. But from the 1930s disillusionment with the system began, and by the 1960s, it had reached a point, where "dropping out" was a practical consideration, rather than an accidental occurrence. Because the meaning no longer reflected the original, it was used, exclusively by some, to mean withdrawing from established society, especially because of disillusionment with conventional values. It is a term commonly associated with the 1960s counterculture (WP) and with hippie (WP)s and commune (WP)s. See "Turn on, tune in, drop out (WP)". Pros and cons as a strategy Dropping out should never be an end in itself. The benefits of removing one's productive power from the rulers must be weighed against what benefits can be added to the struggle, what benefits are lost to oneself and to one's power to benefit the struggle and to the loss of benefits to oneself (although in the end, the wellbeing of oneself is itself a benefit to the world, these concepts are mostly distinct in discussions of ethics). Remember that given a net benefit of acquiring wealth, such as to distribute it fairly, and given an ethical means of acquiring it, then that must be balanced against the benefits of eschewing it. = Ruling class definition = Dropping out, from the ruling class perspective, refers to a student (WP) quitting school before he or she graduates or avoiding entering a university. The loss of productive power to them must never mean, a consequence of their actions, so it must always be framed as a loss to the benefits they could have gained as a tool of their system. It cannot always be ascertained that a student has dropped out, as he or she may stop attending without terminating enrollment. It is estimated 1.2 million students annually drop out of high school in the United States, where high school graduation rates rank 19th in the world.High School Dropouts Reasons are varied and may include, again from the ruling class perspective: to find employment, avoid bullying (WP), family emergency, poor grades, depression (WP) and other mental illnesses (WP), unexpected pregnancy (WP), bad environment, lack of freedom, and boredom from lack of lessons relevant to their desired occupations. The Silent Epidemic: Perspectives of High School Dropoutshttps://docs.gatesfoundation.org/Documents/TheSilentEpidemic3-06FINAL.pdf by Civic Enterprises explores reasons students leave school without graduating. The consequences of dropping out of school can have long-term economic and social repercussions. Students who drop out of school in the United States are more likely to be unemployed, homeless, receiving welfare and incarcerated.NoDropouts.org A four-year study in San Francisco (WP) found that 94 percent of young murder victims were high school dropouts.Young murder victims almost certain to be dropouts | NoDropouts.org In clinical trial (WP)s, participants may withdraw from the study, for example, due to adverse effects (WP). This is also referred to as dropping out. Dropout recovery A dropout recovery initiative is any community, government, non-profit or business program in which students who have previously left school are sought out for the purpose of re-enrollment. In the United States (WP), such initiatives are often focused on former high school (WP) students who are still young enough to have their educations publicly subsidized, generally those 22 years of age and younger. Rosann, Gregg. "Of whiz kids and wizards: Why it's time to change the way we think about who can go to high school", Nodropouts.org, Retrieved on 2010-09-12. Dropout recovery programs can be initiated in traditional "brick-and-mortar" institutions of learning, in community centers or online. Notable dropouts Grammar school Source: The Celebrity Almanac, © 1991, by Ed Lucaire (X) High school Source: Leonard Maltin (WP)'s Movie Encyclopedia © 1996 (Y) University Doctorates See also * School leaving age (WP) * High school dropouts in the United States (WP) * List of dropouts in the United States (WP) References External links * Dropout Intervention and Language Minority Youth – From the ERIC Clearinghouse on Languages and Linguistics. * The Dropout Cure: Students Seeing Their Own Future * Economic Effects of Dropping out of School * Big Cities Battle Dismal Graduation Rates * National Drop Out Prevention Center * [http://news.stanford.edu/news/2005/june15/jobs-061505.html Stanford University News - "You've got to find what you love," Jobs says] Culture Category:Cultures Category:Subcultures Category:Students Category:Counterculture Category:Human behavior Category:Hippie movement Category:Hippie culture Category:Political tactics Category:Political movements Category:Political movements by issue